My Hat
by D'IRIA
Summary: I gift I wrote for someone as a Secret Santa gift.


So I wrote a fanfic for someone as a secret santa gift on my favorite Chan, and all I had to work with was the following.

"Sniper/Spy. Either something cute and lighthearted (I will never, ever

get tired of Spy stealing Sniper's hat) or some blistering bondage porn."

"My Hat!"

There are a lot of reasons why Sniper sleep in his camper, privatise, comfort, and the most important. No one bothered him or his things, but of course he knew someone, someday would try something and when it happen bad things were going to go down. But what would anyone want in this cramped camper? Yes it meant the world to him and everything in it had some kind of value to him but if any of it went missing at some point he might not even notice. But it seems that someone this bight and not so lovely morning wanted to go after something he would always, ALWAYS notice... His hat.

Sniper groaned as he rolled over and blinked at the small clock on his bed and frowned at it as he saw what time it was, just great 11:28 in the morning. He had sleep half the day away, not that it bothered him to much it was Saturday after all, but still he had a few things he wanted to get done but now he might not get to much done at all.

"Bloody hell." he grumbled as he pushed himself up and rubbed his face. "Last time I do THAT much drinking." he said as he got up and started to move about to get dressed. Once he was done he moved to gab the one thing he was never without, but as his reached to get his hat he stopped and stared at the counter and blinked before removing his glasses. This couldn't be right, he may have been hammered last night, but he knew that he placed his beloved hat right there before going to bed.

He soon started to look about the camper and after about an hour and a lot of cussing later he came to the only conclusion. "Someone has been in my damned truck!" he yelled as he slammed the door open and started to storm towards base. Who ever thought this was funny was wrong, and he was going to show them how bad this idea of theirs was.

As he made his way to the base he started to think of who would be stupid enough to come into his place while he was sleeping and steal his hat. Medic was out first because the crazy fool had nothing to gain by getting the hat other then to get Sniper down there so he could do who knew what to him. Engie was out since the two had a good understanding of each other, ya don't touch his Sentries he won't bother your things either. Heavy was out well because that man no matter how hard he tried made to much noise walking, plus he had rocked the camper hard the few time he had come in. Solly was out as well since the man just couldn't help but yell where ever he went and plus he thought the Aussie was hiding dangerous animals in there. Demo wouldn't come in there would he... No he was just as hammered as Snipes was last night and was still sleeping most likely. He knew for a fact Scout wouldn't come near his camper since he threaten to lock him in there and do things to him and would break stronger men then that little runt, and not of them would involve your normal kind of torture either. Pyro was just to friendly to steal someones things, he, she... it was also to nervous sometimes to want to get anyone mad at 'em. That left one person one Sniper's list of robbers, Spy.

It just had to be him since the last time those two had interacted together besides their normal rant of how bad the other was, was the up in Snipe's nest a few days before where Spy had decided to be lazy and sat just out of sight of anyone outside and keep playing with the rim of the shooter's hat.

"Why do you have to wear such a worn out looking thing? It's horrible." he said as Sniper tried to wave him off for the fifth time since he got up there.

"I've had this hat for a long time mate. Since I has younger." he grumbled as he lined a shot up and took out the enemy Heavy. He could hear the frenchman behind him chuckling and glanced over his shoulder at him as he arched a brow. "What so bleedin funny Spook?" he asked as Spy moved with a quickness all his own and snatched the hat off his head and started to inspect it as the other started to complain.

"I just did not know this dusty piece of... what ever meant so much to you." he said as he slid his fingers along the rim and looked at it in a way that was to Sniper nearly indecent.

"Yea well it does." he replied as he snatched it back and put it back on. "Now if ya don't mind Spy unlike you it seems I have work to do." he said as he looked back out the window to get back to work. He heard Spy chuckle again as he got up and leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Don't be angry with me petite. You just share so little with me is all." he said as he kissed the taller man's cheek and turned to head out. "I will see you later tonight Oui?" he asked before he started the climb down not ever waiting for an answer since he already knew it.

That had been two days before and Sniper had barely seen the other since then because Spy had decided to bury himself into work and only tease him from the ground during battle.

"Where would that bloody Spook hide if he knows he is in a lot of trouble?" he said to himself as he started to look around base for his rival slash part time lover.

It didn't take the Aussie to long to search the base and when he could find no sign of either his hat or Spy he was starting to wonder if the frenchman had just fled the base all together. "That would be my luck wouldn't it." he grumbled as he climbed the ladder that lead to the attic and as he pulled himself up he frowned as he looked around and saw nothing at first. "Damn it!" he said as he ran a hand threw his hair and placed his other hand on his hip. "I'm gonna tear into the bloody mongrel." he said as he growled as well.

It was then as if by some odd chance he happen to look at one of the old desk that was stored up here and blinked as he looked at what was sitting on it, his hat. It wasn't there a moment go... was it? Walking over to the desk he reached out to pick up the way ward item but was stopped by an invisible force and frowned again as he heard a all to familiar chuckle.

"It was wondering when you would finally get up here bushman." Spy said as he slowly appeared before Sniper, leaning against the desk as he tilted his head to the side and studied the other a brief moment. "I take it you were in search of your hat? If so it was not missing." he said as Sniper growled at him and moved to pull his hand out of the others grasp, but found it held tight. "You know. I was going to leave a note in its place telling you I was going to burn it, but I decided against it. Instead I decided to let you look a bit while I thought of something to trade for it."

"Yea like what?" Sniper asked as he watched the other push himself forward as he let of of his arm and wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed close against him.

"Maybe some time just the two of us together?" he asked as the other just rolled his eyes.

"We do that all the time mate." he replied as Spy reached up and plucked his glasses from his face and meet his steel eyes head on.

"Non, we sleep together some nights and then your gone before I am the next morning. I was thinking maybe we spend some time together... during the day light hours." he said as he pressed even closer to the taller male. "I'm not even interested in the sex this time, I just want to be... near you." he said as he brushed his lips against Sniper's.

The other returned the kiss just as lightly as well and chuckled himself this time. "Well if that was all ya wanted luv all ya had to do was ask. Not steal me poor hat." he said as he wrapped his arms around Spy's waist and hugged him against him.

"I was worried you wouldn't listen to me. After all you can be very stubborn at times." he said as Sniper just shook his head some and leaned down and kissed him again a he reached behind him and picked his hat up and placed it back on his head and took one of the others hand and started towards the exit.

"What ever ya say luv. Come on and we can go find us some place to get comfortable and spend a bit of time together. But I'm not gonna promise I'm not going to punish ya for this little stun." he said as Spy almost giggled.

"Oh really bushman? Are you going to tie me up to get this done this time?" he asked as Sniper laughed low and shrugged.

"I might, but we'll just have to see how well ya behave on our way down huh?"


End file.
